Young Wizard Oneshots
by theMoirae3
Summary: All the short pieces I have written for the Young Wizards fandom, all in one central location! Important Author Note: these were written for fun, have not been beta'd, and will not be continued. Story Status subject to change.
1. C'est La Vie

******Disclaimer: I do not own Peach, the Winged Defender, Annie, Monty, Tom, Carl, or anything to do with the Young Wizards series.**

Peach was by far my favorite manifestation. I got to all sorts of fun things. Ripping up sofas, stealing food off of Tom and Carl's plates, teasing Annie and Monty, making obscure prophecies, imitating famous newscasters, and being an all around pain in the ass… Ah, the good old days. Then my brother blew me up.

**A/N: I am mushing all my Young Wizards oneshots into one large story type thing.**


	2. Duct Tape

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards series. But I do own a roll of Duct Tape!**

The Transcendent Pig stood in front of a teenage girl. "Someone gave me three truths today," he said. "Luckily he didn't want to know the meaning of life. But if he had…" The girl sighed.

"Pig, do you know how the universe was created? I was playing around with language and accidentally said a word in the Speech. It was an accident. A fluke. The only thing holding the universe together is the Speech."

"Wonderful," the Pig said, annoyed. "Now I can tell people the origin of the universe. But what's the meaning of Life?" The girl grinned mischievously.

"Duct tape."

Somewhere in the suburbs of New York City, Carl Romeo looked at his partner and said, "Suddenly I feel vindicated, and I'm not sure why."


	3. Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards series, the Winged Defender, or the Lone Power. Diane Duane does. I'm so jealous...*glomps the Lone Power* He's so misunderstood!**

**Flashback**

"_Come with me. Together we can be great. Together we can make the universe in our own image."_

"_I…I can't."_

"_Why not? We belong together! Remember when we were kids? The One's Champion and the Evening Star, inseparable."_

"_You're my brother, my twin, my other half, but the other Powers need me. The people we have made need me."_

"_I need you! Doesn't that count for anything?"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm staying."_

"_Fine."_

**End Flashback**

I'm not happy here. I know he's not happy. Whenever I feel his absence particularly strongly, I wonder if I made the right choice, if maybe I would be happy with him. Sometimes I think that the wrong twin invented entropy, that the wrong twin was thrown out of Timeheart. Sometimes I think that I would happiest as the Lone Power and that he would be happiest as the Winged Defender…


	4. The Meaning of Life

**Disclaimer: I am not Diane Duane and therefore do not own the Young Wizards series. I am also not Jean-Paul Satre and therefore did not come up with existentialism.**

A large group of about 20 or 30 wizards was gathered on the Moon. The Transcendent Pig walked into the center of the group. Every wizard stopped what they were doing and shouted the same question at the Pig-"What's the meaning of life?"

On the edge of the group, a teenage girl with a yellow '1' on her shirt spoke up. "Must a name mean something?" she quoted. All attention was on her as the wizards turned from the Pig to the girl. "Does life have to have a meaning?" she continued. "If it does, it's not because the Powers That Be or the One gave it one. If life has a meaning, it's because you give it one. So don't ask a pig the meaning of life. Ask yourselves."

The girl vanished without misplacing any air; when the wizards looked, the Transcendent Pig had done the same.

**A/N: I think that it is hilarious that wizards ask a pig the meaning of life. Even if he is transcendent, he's a pig.**


	5. Fairest and Fallen

**Disclaimer: The Young Wizards series belongs to Diane Duane. *sigh***

The standard greeting for the Lone Power is "Fairest and Fallen, greetings and defiance!" Everyone says it differently- scared, brave, defiant, angry, upset, sad, even cheerful. The one thing they all have in common, though? They all make the Lone Power very, very mad.

The final "evil" splinter of the Lone Power was confronted by what looked like almost every wizard in the universe. He was in His typical costume- a young red-haired man; tall, handsome, and wearing a long black cloak. A solitary wizard stepped forward and started the time-honored speech. "Fairest and Fallen…"

"Greetings and defiance, I know! Can't you ever think of something else to say? How about a nice 'hello, how are you?' The whole "Fairest and Fallen" thing just makes me even angrier. I mean, how would you feel if every time you met a wizard, they shoved all your failures in your face and taunted you with the knowledge that you used to be welcome in the universe, but now there isn't a single world that would give you the time of day? Let me tell you, it isn't pleasant! You know what? You win. I give up. Just don't say that again!"

With that, the Lone Power vanished in a flash of bright light. A young wizard with long blonde hair and suspiciously familiar grey eyes said "Well, that was easy. Come on, baby. Let's go get ice cream." She picked up a walking lap top and vanished along with the rest of the slightly confused wizards.

**A/N: The blonde wizard at the end is Dairine and Roshaun's daughter. I had a name for her, but then I forgot.**


	6. Unwilling Hearts

**Disclaimer: The Young Wizards series belongs to Diane Duane.**

**A/N: This may not make much sense. Blame the plot bunnies. The italics are one of the Powers.  
**

There's been some kind of mistake. I don't want it. Take it back! I don't want it.

_Yes you do._

No, I don't. There's too much pain, and suffering, and heartbreak… Sure, there's some fun stuff too, like the traveling and all the cool people you meet. And yeah, there are some things that words can't describe, in any language, even the Speech. Like the view from the moon, the feeling of power that comes with doing a spell, and the feeling you get when you read it. That feeling…it's wonderful. It's like you're the only person in the universe. Everything stops and the universe focuses on you. It's… amazing. And talking to plants and animals and rocks and having them answer is incredible. Magical.

But I could do without the monsters, the pain, the destruction, the danger, the heartbreak, the responsibility… it's too much! I can't take it. The magic is fun, but the rest…

The rest is what makes wizardry wizardry. Who am I kidding? It wouldn't be the same without the hard stuff, the sad stuff, and the scary stuff. Reading a spell in a hurry, when a second could mean the difference between life and death, is the ultimate high. And how could I live with myself, knowing that I contributed, even the tiniest bit, to speeding up entropy? How could I forgive myself for helping bring about the end of the universe that much sooner?

I couldn't. I can't. I want it. I want it!

_We know. We were never going to take it from you._

Wizardry does not live in the unwilling heart, and I know why. Anyone who could seriously give this up, who could actually go through with it, doesn't deserve to be a wizard. We do what we do to because we have to, because we want to; not because the benefits outweigh the risks.


	7. The Rant

**Disclaimer: The Young Wizards series belongs to Diane Duane.**

I meant it to be a blessing. I know that my children think I had some plan, that I knew what to do with the universe. They think my plan was changed, ruined, because of His gift. But it wasn't. His gift, and it was a gift, was part of the plan. What changed my plan was the Others' reaction. They called the gift a curse, said it was twisted, evil. It was meant as a natural end to things, a way to get to Time's Heart. The Others don't realize, or choose not to see, that pain and hate and death are what make joy, love, and all the other emotions that They love so much stand out. It's what makes life worth living- striving to overcome the darkness and find the light.

My poor Son. He wonders what he did to deserve this. He thinks that I have deserted Him, that I have turned from Him, that I don't care. If he could only see that the wizards are not His enemies- that I have sent them to help him. In the beginning, They did not have much success. They were blinded by prejudice, ignorance, and fear, as was my Son. But now things are changing. There are wizards who are accomplishing the task I set Them eons ago.

Juanita and Dairine Callahan, Kit Rodriguez, Ronan Nolan, and Roshaun attempt to defeat Him, and have varying degrees of success. But Nita changed His name in the Speech, so that He has a chance to change- a chance He has denied himself for so long. Dairine persuaded him to take that chance. Kit, Ronan, and Roshaun come along as back up, always ready to help. He has been redeemed now, and all that is left is to clean up the splinters He left behind. Then the universe can run the way I meant it to run.

I never meant for you to be the villain. It was not my intention to drive you away, or to exile you from Time's Heart. They call you Destroyer of Worlds, Extinguisher of Life, Inventor of Death, Starsnuffer, Source of Entropy, Kindler of Wildfires, the Lone Power, the Lone One, but They don't know you as I do. You are proud, and ambitious. You didn't mean entropy as a curse. You only wanted to be original. You should not be punished for that, and yet you are…


	8. Roads

**Disclaimer: The Young Wizards series was written by Diane Duane. I am not her.**

I had a choice. Be original, or do what everyone else was doing. I was at a crossroads. One road was well-lit and well traveled. The other was practically non-existent and hidden in shadows. The Bright one- all I needed to do was invent something boring, like gravity, and I could walk it. But that was too easy. I wanted a challenge, and I found one. Entropy.

It seemed like a good idea. I'm immortal and let me tell you, after about 2 or 3 eons, it gets boring. I didn't want the mortals to feel that. I wanted them to search for the good things; those moments to remember forever, grab them, and never let them go. And for that, I was driven out of my home.

My Brothers and Sisters didn't let me explain! They never thought that _maybe_,just maybe, I _might_ have a good reason for what I did. They just kicked me out. And the One didn't do anything about it. That hurts. I thought that She at least would understand. No, She turned from me like everyone else.

It's lonely here. I can see the Bright road, the one I didn't take; the one the wizards are convinced they walk. Every once in a while, I get one; they walk too close or come over of their own accord. Two that I took a special interest were Nita and Kit.

They drew me out of my Manhattan. They looked so small and scared. I was almost inclined to let them go… then they took my Book. I needed it back- that was the only thing I had to read that was even vaguely interesting. Then something happened. The girl, Nita, was reading from Their Book- the part where I was cast out. But when she and her partner read my name, it was different. I felt different. I had back the chance I thought I had lost forever. Nita threw me a life line and I grabbed it.

Then I ran into Dairine, Nita's younger sister. She didn't throw me a life line. She built me a bridge and I crossed it. I can go back. The bridge is still there. I just don't feel like using it.

If I could go back and do it all over again, choose differently, I wouldn't choose the Bright road. I wouldn't choose the Dark road. I'd make my own road.

**A/N: ...I really like the Lone Power. It doesn't influence my writing, does it?**


End file.
